Fictional Midnight Screenings Episodes/Retro: Whodunnit? A Share A Story Musical Mystery
Transcript * Brad: Wow... this video's gonna be a doozy. * Violet: Well, I admit that... my favorite Sagwa character has to be... you know, Lik-Lik, the black cat. He's just that one guy who sounds like... Guido from like, Samurai Pizza Cats. Hell, they share a voice actor. * Brad: Also, fun fact, I actually... went to see this movie when it was first released. Twice. So, the first time, I went with a friend's aunt's niece who really liked Sagwa and was all like "I love China now!" because of it, and she brought with her a interactive Sagwa plush with these collars that the plush told you what her collars meant to her family when you put them on. So we went in, we were watching the movie, then, like, 50 minutes into the movie, all of a sudden the lights went up and the employee, like, ran in shouting "THEY'VE JUST ISSUED A TORNADO WARNING FOR THE AREA, PLEASE EVACUATE THE BUILDING AND FIND SHELTER NOW!" That topped the screenings of Jumanji and Just Getting Started years before they happened, and this was "Run for your lives, there's a tornado in the area!". So 5 days later I went to see the movie again with the same girl, and to boot, some of the places we passed by in the city and on the highway were cleaning up from the minimal damage we got once we got back to the house the day before those 5 days. We went to see it at another theater, which was at the very genericly-named Cinema in Taylorville, and that screening started off with the film being started in the middle of the trailers, likely because of a error by the projectionist. But at least that screening didn't get interrupted by Mother Nature's wrath! * Violet: Yeah, I find it funny that two f***ups occurred during your screenings! * Brad: Well... let's speak of the plot. It begins with Digit from, like, Cyberchase, and Zak and Wheezie, the conjoined twins from Dragon Tales, with some kids and They Might Be Giants at a Tower Records discussing the plot and then they sing "Share A Story". Then, we see Theo Lion reading out the Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat story to Elmo, because Sesame Workshop needed both the green and the donations, then Sagwa pops out of her book along with her siblings and they perform a ridiculously synthy hair metal-new wave fusion number before a young John Oliver shows up and his character steals some books using magic and lays riddles throughout Random Un-Named American City That's Actually In Canada #23, so the rest of our PBS Kids stars of the time come in to help solve the riddles. * Violet: I kinda like that plot... somewhat. * Brad: Yeah! So then they visit a They Might Be Giants concert again, and they perform "The Statue Got Me High", "Share A Story" again but with Fu-Fu the bat from Sagwa, and "Ana Ng" with Fu-Fu and Sagwa, before the Johns have tips to solve the mystery. * Violet: Yeah, they needed a change from Rinava's music for once.